Hung up
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: one lazy afternoon, the Scepter 4 lieutenant comes for a drink served by the red minister. strange? not quite. hi I'm indrani. remember me? i have reviewed many of you stories and now it's my time to let you guys review for my first ever story. i'm psyched and nervous. a K Izumo x Seri sogfic after the hot chelle rae song "hung up". love it hate it criticize it but R&R! okay minna


Hung up

It was a nice spring afternoon. Everyone in Homra was enjoying their day off. Izumo could relax and chill for a while because nobody would turn his bar upside-down.

'Ah…. What a nice day!'

Suddenly his phone beeped.

'Who texted me at this time?' he irritably opened his inbox.

It was pretty obvious who it was.

"_**You didn't call me last night….. BTW I am coming within a few minutes; make sure u have my usual….. Seri"**_

Izumo sighed ironically.

'As if she doesn't know what I am!'

"_I'm not usually the type of guy _

_To call twice and leave a message every time_

_(It's me again)_

_That's quite alright….._

'Well…. The heartless woman is coming again…. Guess I have to check...'

Izumo rummaged his stocks and made sure he wasn't sold out…. Phew, 'cause she is his regular and rather short-tempered customer.

Sometimes he was too curious of himself….

"_And most days I just dust them off like that_

_Girls text me_

_You're the only one I text back…..  
_

Sometimes he wished that he wouldn't have met that Tundra woman….. Because she was…. The lieutenant of Scepter4….. That thought itself made him shudder.

"_Cuz you know where the party's at…._

'Shoot…. She'll be here in a moment.' Izumo said mentally and wiped his already cleaned bar-counter.

The door-bell chimed. There she was, all dressed up like she was ready to give him more pain in his already troublesome life.

'What a pain in the ass!'

"_And I'm like, yeah_

_Everything you heard is true_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you…_

'You said something?' Seri asked; wearing a frown.

'No…. I am just happy to see ya again.' Izumo said in his casual voice.

'Yeah right!' Seri sat down.

"_And I'm like; yeah  
telling other girls I'm through  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you…_

Seri slowly removed her thigh-length beige shrug off and hung it on the coat hanger. Izumo's eyes followed her every step.

"_So big, this thing that we got going on  
riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah  
it turns me on…_

'What?' Seri asked with mild amazement and Izumo tore his glance off her.

'Nothing….. '

Seri sat down and flicked her blonde hair at her back.

'You're looking fantastic as usual… Seri' Izumo added.

'Thanks…. I bought this from the new Versace store….' Seri took the complement and smiled.

'Versace…. Damn! Your job must be getting pretty good!' Izumo said.

'Well….. You can say that!' Seri smiled again.

"_And I'm like, whoa  
Girl, how'd you get me hooked like this?  
One look, one touch, one kiss, one chick  
and then I can't resist…_

'Izumo….. Hello?! Seri waved her hands in front of him. 'Seriously…. What's got into you lately?'

"_And I'm like, yeah  
everything you heard is true  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you….._

'Oh sorry…. I spaced out…. So what I can do for you Mademoiselle?' Izumo bowed like an elite butler.

"_And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you….._

'I thought I texted you….. Anyway…. ¼ of martini….. ¾ of gin with five scoops of red bean paste.' Seri said.

'Oui….. Mademoiselle!' Izumo bowed and expressed a sarcastic despair. He placed the glass in front of Seri.

'That is not your "usual"…. You know!' Izumo pointed out.

'Why…. Don't I always order that with anko paste?' Seri said and twirled her wavy blonde hair.

'No…. not that.' Izumo said abruptly. 'Your "usual" is ¼ of martini, ¾ of gin with "three" scoops of anko paste." Izumo said and adjusted his purple shades.

'I didn't know you were that observant!' Seri said 'I am impressed!'

Seri took the straw in her mouth and sucked the alcoholic drink slowly. Her moist pink lips were glimmering almost golden in the afternoon sun.

"_You got the style, you got the flavor  
I want you now, I want you later  
I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight_…..

'Izumo….' Seri pulled her mouth from the straw. '"Usually" you are not that quiet…. What is it?'

"_Floating around, a couple of gypsies  
Shaking it up, we're getting tipsy  
you show me yours  
Cuz Imma show you mine… _

'No…. I am just getting spaced out….. "Usually" I chase around those two so that they don't turn my bar upside-down!'

'Oh…. Here's an idea.' Seri smirked 'Why don't you marry the bar instead!'

'Hahahahahahaha…. Seri-chan you are funny!' Izumo laughed heartily. 'Well you got a point! I can't love any girl like the way I love the bar!'

"_And I'm like, yeah  
everything you heard is true  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you ….._

'Really…. And what you going to do after?' Seri asked.

Izumo got the implication. But chose to ignore it.

'By the way….. How's the blue king?' Izumo asked playfully.

'Well…. As usual. Drinking tea, solving puzzle!' Seri said. 'Sometimes I really get bored…'

'Well…. Whenever you feel bored…. You are free to summon me…. My dear Mademoiselle!' Izumo bowed again.

'You know!' Seri said as she thrust the red-bean paste to her drink 'right now you sound like that blue monster from Aladdin!'

"_And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you_ …

'You mean Genie?' Izumo cracked a grin 'Well I am lot more handsome and less blue than him!'

'You got that right!' Seri sucked her rest of the drink slowly!'

"_And I'm like, yeah  
everything you heard is true  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you…_

__'Was that a complement?' Izumo asked.

'Well…. It's a free county…. You can think whatever you want.'

"_And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
everybody knows I'm hung up on you…. _

'Seri-chan, you are as heartless as always.' Izumo smiled sadly.

"_You got the style, you got the flavor…._

'Well…. I will take it as a complement….. Here.' She placed the money on the counter-top. 'Thanks for the drink.'

"_I want you now, I want you later…._

'Anytime my dear Mademoiselle!' Izumo charismatically smiled.

"_I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight…._

The doorbell chimed and a slam of door followed after.

Izumo cleaned up the counter-top and look at the coat-hanger.

A thigh-length beige shrug was hanging from the peg.

Izumo rushed to the jacket, took it and barged out from the door.

'Hey!' He hollered.

"_Hung up on you!"_


End file.
